Paweł Kozioł
Paweł Kozioł (Cezary Żak) - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, wójt gminy Wilkowyje w seriach I - IV. Jest ateistą, w przeciwieństwie do brata bliźniaka - Piotra, który jest katolickim proboszczem w miejscowej parafii. Wójt nienawidzi księdza od dziecka za to, że ten donosił na niego matce. Żoną Pawła jest Halina Kozioł - gospodyni domowa, jego córka ma na imię Klaudia - jest bardzo kochliwa, studiowała psychologię. Wójt to podstępny, pełen zawiści i nieuczciwości człowiek. Kocha władzę i pieniądze. Zagorzały komunista. Trzyma w biurku siekierę, żeby straszyć swoich przeciwników. Jego partnerzy w nieuczciwych interesach to Arkadiusz Czerepach, Fabian Duda, księgowa Lodzia i Więcławski. W ostatnim odcinku 4 serii przegrywa walkę o trzecią kadencję w wyborach na wójta kosztem Lucy Wilskiej. Jego żona zostaje zastępcą wójta. W 5. serii najpierw zostaje przewodniczącym Rady Gminy, a w ostatnim odcinku serii senatorem. 'Seria 1' Lucy zostaje na stałe w Wilkowyjach, a tym samym krzyżuje plany Wójta, który chce kupić dworek dla swojej thumb|left|244px|Wójt z Czerepachemcórki - Klaudii. Wójt próbując zniechęcić Amerykankę do Wilkowyj, cały czas knuje przeciwko niej. Ma zaufanego sekretarza Arkadiusza Czerepacha. Na początku razem z Więcławskim pozorują w dworku odgłosy duchów. Później z jego inicjatywy powstaje na posesji Lucy niechciane przez nią schronisko dla psów. Następnie wymyśla plotkę o założeniu przez Amerykankę hodowli kóz. Zakłada gazetę "Wieść Gminna", krytykującą postępowanie Amerykanki i Księdza. Gdy Lucy zostaje porwana, pod presją Klaudii i Kusego daje 2 tys. złotych nagrody dla tego, kto odnajdzie Amerykankę. Przed wyborami na wójta składa przysięgę w kościele, że dotrzyma swojego programu wyborczego. Po wyborach okazuje się, że sekretarz był szpiegiem, który współpracował z opozycją. Wójt dowiaduje się o tym i usiłuje wymierzyć sprawiedliwość na niewiernym Czerepachu, używając spoczywającej dotychczas w szufladzie jego biurka zaufanej siekiery. 'Seria 2' Wójt zwalnia Czerepacha z wpisaniem nagany do akt. Potrzebuje go jednak z powrotem, bo sekretarz przed odejściem zrobił bałagan w dokumentach i wprowadził do wszystkich komputerów w gminie wirusa. W tej sprawie wysługuje się Więcławskim. Będąc razem z budowlańcem w gospodzie, spotyka się z zupełnym brakiem kultury u klientów lokalu. Postanawia założyć "placówkę kulturalną" - Country Club, bez wstępu dlathumb|200px|Wójt ze swoją charakterystyczną bronią pijaczków. Jednak po sprzeciwie mieszkańców, lokal staje się dostępny dla wszystkich. Czerepach wpada na pomysł założenia wszystkim liczącym się mieszkańcom Wilkowyj teczek osobowych. Wójt nie ma nic przeciwko, dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że sekretarz ukrył przed Wójtem dokumenty na proboszcza i samego Kozioła. Wściekły postanawia ostatecznie pozbyć się Czerepacha - wysyła go na półroczne szkolenie samorządowe do Brukseli. Na nowego sekretarza w drodze subiektywnej komisji mianuje praktykanta - Fabiana Dudę. Na początku chłopak świeżo po studiach przypada do gustu Wójtowi. Później jednak dowiaduje się, że ten zaskarżył go o sfałszowanie konkursu na sekretarza. Mimo to zostawia Dudę na stanowisku z zabezpieczeniem w postaci podpisanego zwolnienia bez wpisanej daty. Na otwarciu Uniwersytetu Ludowego chwali się jak Wilkowyje się rozwijają - powstał Country Club, Ludowy Uniwersytet, założono szybę pancerną na rozkład jazdy na przystanku, zrobiono 283 metry chodnika, odremontowano sklep Więcławskiej. Razem z Księdzem zatrzymują Wezóła w Wilkowyjach, powstrzymując go przez wyjazdem do pracy za granicę. Na zorganizowanym przez Lucy przyjęciu urodzinowym dla niego i brata godzi się, lecz nieszczerze, z bliźniakiem - Księdzem. 'Seria 3' Wójt zostaje postawiony w sytuacji bez wyjścia, gdy pali się Country Club. Kozioł jest atakowany z jednej strony przez wilkowyjskie kobiety, które podpisały petycję o nieodbudowaniu knajpy. Z drugiej strony stoją jednak mężczyżni, którzy są za odbudowaniem restauracji. Wójt uwzględnia też to, że Wioletka nie ma gdzie mieszkać. Po zamieszkach pod domem wójta, związanych z decyzją w sprawie Country Clubu, zbiera się miejscowa rada, która ma za zadanie uchwalić, co zrobić z knajpą. Większością głosów Country Club zostaje odbudowany. Tymczasem Paweł musi radzić sobie z lokalnym pismem i interaktywnym radiem, prowadzonym przez demonicznego Czerepacha. Sam staje się ofiarą brukowca, zostaje posądzony o romans, czy też molestowanie Lodzi. Wójt spiera się z nowym wikarym oraz Dudą, który wyraźnie zacieśnia swą znajomość z księdzem Robertem. Pod koniec serii wójt jedzie odebrać wyróżnienie - dzięki zapobiegliwości Dudy jego gminie zostało przydzielone 15 mln euro w ramach funduszy unijnych. Jednak wójt nie jest zadowolony z obrotu sprawy, bowiem jak sądzi, takie wyróżnienie może ściągnąć na gminę kłopoty w postaci kontroli. 'Seria 4' W tej serii wójt planuje z Czerepachem objęcie stanowiska wójta na trzecią kadencję. Razem z nim robi wiele świństw. W międzyczasie musi poradzić sobie z odwiedzinami nieprzyjemnej ciotki. Romansuje także z doktorową Wezółową. Ostatecznie wójt przegrywa wybory, niektóre jego nieuczciwości wychodzą na jaw. W ostatnim odcinku godzi się naprawdę z bratem, Piotrem. Jego następczyni na stanowisku wójta postanawia go symbolicznie ukarać, mianując jego żonę na stanowisko swojego zastępcy. 'Seria 5' Mężczyzna jest pokłócony z żoną i pomieszkuje u brata na plebanii. Pogodzenie się z Haliną zbiega się w czasie z wymyśleniem genialnego interesu, w który wciąga on Czerepacha i Więcławskiego. Tym sposobem w Wilkowyjach powstaje pierwsza apteka. Paweł wraz z Arkadiuszem kombinują, jak zarobić na niej dużo pieniędzy i uciekają się do wymyślania coraz to nowszych podstępów. Kozioł kandyduje potem na przewodniczącego Rady Gminy, na które to stanowisko dzięki m.in. poparciu Myćki i aptece, zostaje wybrany. O dziwo, popiera wszystkie propozycje Lucy. Później były wójt zapada na dziwną chorobę - okazuje się, ze wszystkiemu winne są tabletki Viagry, które Kozioł regularnie zażywa. Przedstawia swój plan na kandydowanie do Senatu RP Czerepachowi, odrzucając tym samym propozycję stanowiska wójta, które dała mu opozycja. Przyłapuje Fabiana i Klaudię w romantycznej sytuacji i grozi sekretarzowi gminy siekierą, ten jednak zachowuje się spokojnie, czym wzbudza zarówno zdziwienie widza, jak i samego ojca Klaudii. W przedostatnim odcinku Czerepach na mszy obywatelskiej rozgłasza kandydaturę Pawła Kozioła na senatora, a w ostatnim odcinku V serii Kozioł wygrywa wybory do senatu, uzyskując 58% głosów i zarazem popiera Lucy w jej urzędzie. 'Seria 6' Wójt tuż przed zaprzysiężeniem na senatora wraz z Czerepachem upija się. Pijany udziela wywiadu TVP w wyniku czego trafia do telewizji. Skompromitowany wójt dostaje od wilkowyjskich pijaczków gratulacje w barze Wioletki. Obawia się żony. Nazajutrz zadowolony przychodzi do domu, informując żonę że stał się sławny. 'Ranczo Wilkowyje' Film zaczyna się od sceny z koszmaru sennego Wójta: śni mu się, że podczas deszczowej nocy w urzędzie gminy nawiedza go Czerepach pod postacią wampira i chce go udusić. Rankiem wystraszony wójt czym prędzej biegnie do kościoła i zamawia mszę u brata - księdza w intencji odgonienia niebezpieczeństwa. Proboszcz godzi się i odprawia nabożeństwo w jego intencji. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że w urzędzie ma zostać przeprowadzona kontrola, i to przez najgorszą instytucję z możliwych - Regionalną Izbę Obrachunkową. Spanikowany wójt każe sekretarzowi gminy, Dudzie, napisać na niego kilka fałszywych donosów, licząc że po zapoznaniu się z nimi kontroler zaniecha dalszego sprawdzania. Jednak praktycznie w tym samym momencie otwierają się drzwi i staje w nich Czerepach - to on jest kontrolerem! Na jego widok wójt mdleje. Próbuje następnie przekupić swojego dawnego podwładnego, żeby przymknął oko na nieprawidłowości podczas kontroli, ale Arkadiusz jest nieugięty - jego głównym celem jest zemsta za dawne upokorzenia ze strony byłego przełożonego, toteż żadna łapówka nie wchodzi w grę. Załamany Wójt obmyśla, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, w końcu wpada na makabryczny pomysł - spotyka się z Więcławskim i ujawnia mu swój plan - chce, żeby przedsiębiorca ściągnął Czerepacha do lasu pod pretekstem ukrycia dokumentów obciążających wójta, a w tym czasie Kozioł ma znienacka rozjechać kontrolera starym polonezem. Jednak Więcławski nie chce brać udziału w zbrodni i potajemnie donosi Księdzu o zamiarach wspólnika. Ten przybywa na miejsce i udaremnia zbrodniczy plan brata - wójt się wścieka i w zamian chce rozjechać księdza i budowlańca. Obaj ledwo uchodzą z życiem, uciekając w ostatniej chwili spod kół rozpędzonego poloneza, a chwilę później niedoszły morderca sam zostaje wybawiony przez nich od śmierci poprzez utopienie w bagnie. Jakby kłopotów było mało, to jeszcze córka wójta, Klaudia, opowiada mu o swoim nowym chłopaku, Emanuelu, który jest filozofem. Wójtowi bardzo nie przypada on do gustu, przede wszystkim ze względu na to, że chłopak nie pracuje zawodowo, tylko oddaje się całkowicie swojemu hobby - filozofowaniu. Podczas obiadu zapoznawczego daje do zrozumienia, że jest niechętny związkowi Klaudii z Emanuelem. Pod koniec filmu jednak ponownie spotyka się z chłopakiem, który zapewnia go, że jest gejem i nie interesują go bliższe kontakty z Klaudią. Kolejny raz próbuje namówić Czerepacha do wzięcia łapówki, ale tym razem kontroler nie tylko odmawia, ale również oświadcza przerażonemu Wójtowi, że nagrał jego korupcyjną propozycję. Wtedy wójt, widząc że nic go już nie uratuje, zaczyna się rozklejać. Czerepach ostatecznie lituje się nad nim, pozostawiając go na stanowisku, żądając jednak przywrócenia go na stanowisko sekretarza i bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Kozioł, nie mający innego wyjścia, godzi się, a pierwszą rzeczą, którą posłusznie wykonuje na rozkaz swojego nowego "przełożonego", jest zwolnienie Fabiana Dudy. Cytaty *'"To medycyna jeszcze w takich powijakach, że na żywca trzeba kłuć?"' - do lekarza *'"Oszukiwać przyjemna rzecz."' *'"No i zatłukłem wesz jedną." '- po dyscyplinarnym zwolnieniu Czerepacha *'"Żeby był i wilk syty, i Wilkowyje City!"' *'"Jakby się panu w nocy pokoje pomyliły, jakbym znalazł pana w pokoju Klaudii, to panu takie wyparcie zrobię, że panu naprawdę doktor będzie potrzebny. I to nie będzie psychiatra, tylko... chirurg." '- do Zygmunta *'"...mój ty gołąbku pokoju." - '''do Dudy *'"...nie pozwólcie, by nami rządził Biały Dom!!!" - w spocie wyborczym *" Jaka marchew, taka nać, jaka córka, taka mać! "' *'" ...co to ja jestem, Mickiewicz, albo jakaś inna Konopnicka?"' *'"Do gabinetu zanieś na miejsce." - o siekierze *"Są kobiety, które potrafią docenić ile mężczyzny jest w mężczyźnie."' *'"Jak człowieka głowa boli no to nic nie może." - do Haliny *"W moim przypadku dusza nie istnieje. Ja mam światopogląd materialistyczny."' - o sobie *'"Nie no, ręki Ci nie podam. Za wiele nas dzieli."' - do księdza *'"Na co mnie być terrorystą, jak ja już wójtem jestem."' *'"To są kubara cygańskie, moja droga!"' *'"Czerwone krawaty powkładali. Co to ma być, k... ich mać? Rewolucja Październikowa?"' *'"Mówię ci - wyjdź zza pani Lodzi!"' - do Arkadiusza *'"Lodzia, idź pani do cholery!!!"' *'"Zawsze ksiądz może się pomodlić za pomyślność swoich planów"' *'"Widzisz ty do intryg masz lepszy łeb niż ja" '- do księdza *'"Eee legalnymi sposobami to se możesz urzędniczki w urzędzie skarbowym rozśmieszać"' *'"Czerepach, wiesz co, jak ja cię tak czasami słucham, to ja se tak myślę, czy mój ojciec 9 miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem gdzieś twojej matki na zabawie nie spotkał, no bo taka zgodność genetyczna to rzadko się trafia"' - w 13. odcinku o pomyśle Czerepacha *'"...a skąd ja mam wiedzieć, gdzie jest północny zachód?" - do Czerepacha *"a ja jednak sprawdzę i przekonasz się, że prawo jednakowe dla wszystkich, czy chłop spodnie nosi, czy sukienkę"' - do księdza *'"Ty, Duda, gnida możesz być. Ja do ciebie o to pretensji nie mam, to jest normalna rzecz na urzędzie. Ale jak ty karierę chcesz zrobić, to ty musisz być mądra gnida"' *'"A toś mądrze wymyśliła, bo życie to jest jedna wielka dżungla, a urząd jedno wielkie bagno, ja wójt ci to mówię" '- do córki *'"Tak to już z kobietami jest, im gorszy charakter tym lepiej gotuje" ' - do księdza o Michałowej *'"Od małpów chcesz się wyzywać?!"' - do księdza *'"W gminie taki procent katolików, że w najmocniejszym spirytusie tyle nie ma" - do Księdza *"Nie dziwne, że dochód narodowy nie rośnie, jak przedsiębiorcy tępi jak obuch od siekiery!" '- do Więcławskiego (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Więcławski! No ty to chyba limit na durnotę toś wykorzystał na całą pięciolatkę!"' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Ty, bo jak cię prasnę zaraz, to ci się ta cała filozofia do góry nogami obróci!"' - do Emanuela (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"No co że gejem, no to że ge...aaaaa...to morda!" '- do Emanuela (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Co to za czasy, kiedy czlowiek poznać nie może, czy upiora zobaczył, czy własną córkę?!"''' Ciekawostki *Do 59. odcinka włącznie Wójt występował we wszystkich odcinkach serialu, podobnie jak Lucy, Kusy i Ksiądz. Zobacz też *Ksiądz Proboszcz Piotr Kozioł *Halina Kozioł *Klaudia Kozioł *Arkadiusz Czerepach *Fabian Duda *Lodzia *Więcławski *Urząd Gminy *Dom wójta Kozioł Paweł Wójt